1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to allow individuals to slice bakery items such as loaves of bread in a uniform and consistent manner. The whole loaves of bread can be those bought commercially, which have not been sliced, or can be of the various homemade kinds. These loaves of bread can be of various sizes and shapes and made of a variety of ingredients. Loaves which are of a size or proportion that will not fit in the device would be sectioned by making at least one slice of the loaf lengthwise before insertion into the device. Once the loaf, or a portion of a loaf, had been inserted into the device, a series of cuts would be made to the loaf by the user. These cuts would be made by the user with a ordinary bread knife and utilizing the guides to ensure uniform cuts to the loaf of bread. The loaf of bread thus could be cut as it is needed for consumption or the entire loaf could be sliced in one session. If the bread is cut as it is consumed, the uncut section of the loaf of bread would remain fresh longer. By utilizing two of the provided inserts bagels, croissant or other such bakery items could be sectioned in a uniform manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally bread is sliced by individuals by holding the loaf of bread with one hand and slicing it with a knife held in the other hand. This method has been less efficient than desired. The primary disadvantages of this method has been the lack of control over alignment and movement of the knife blade. The slicing of a loaf of bread requires a series of cuts with the desire of a uniform alignment of the cuts and a consistent thickness of the resulting slices. This lack of control over the movement of the knife results in slices that are not uniformly aligned with the loaf. It also results in individual slices which are not of a consistent thickness.
In the old days a large percentage of bread consumed was homemade. There were a great many bakery shops that baked bread on a daily basis. The individuals would slice the bread, either homemade or bought from the commercial bakery, as it was consumed. This resulted in bread staying fresh longer. This was accomplished by the hard outer portion, commonly referred to as the crust, that was created during the cooking process. This outer portion acts to both prevent absorption of moisture and prevent the loss of moisture from the interior of the loaf.
Today the majority of bread is commercially manufactured and distributed. This bread is almost always distributed in loaves which have been cut into individual slices. In order to insure freshness bread producers employ preservatives, which are added to the bread before baking. Many people today are returning to natural foods, and therefore are attempting to eliminate many of the chemicals that are in processed foods. Many people have come to believe that the chemicals that have made their lives more convenient also have the potential to be harmful over long periods of consumption.
The making of bread at home is increasing as is evident by the sales of bread making machines. These machines allow individuals to make bread in a convenient fashion. They simply place the ingredients in the machine and the machine performs the various time consuming tasks involved in bread making. The machine mixes the ingredients and allow for the rising process to occur. Then the machine kneads the dough and allow for any required subsequent rising processes. Some machines even bake the dough in the same machine. Other of these machines require the user to transfer the dough to the kitchen oven for cooking.
Whether the individual bakes the loaf of bread at home or purchases a whole unsliced loaf from a bakery, it still must be sliced. Your applicants are not aware of any prior invention that allows for the uniform slicing of bread by individuals.
In the art we find various devices which have attempted to allow uniform slicing of the loaves of bread by individuals.
The bread slicing and storage container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,642, granted to Birmingham on Apr. 25, 1978. This device shows a apparatus incorporating a plurality of slicing guides located on opposing sides. These sides are adjustable one to the other. The opposing slots being utilized to align the blade of a knife for the slicing of bread.
The bread slicing guide disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 253,744 issued Dec. 25, 1979 to Davis shows an apparatus incorporating a plurality of slicing guides located on opposing sides. The opposing slots being utilized to align the blade of a knife for the slicing of bread.
The board illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,192 issued Apr. 9, 1946 to Scheminger shows a device having a plurality of slots with the device being collapsible for storage.
The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,323, issued Oct. 23, 1990 to Fortney shows a apparatus incorporating a plurality of slicing guides located on opposing sides. These sides are adjustable one to the other. The opposing slots being utilized to align the blade of a knife for the slicing of bread.
While these devices have attempted to provide for a safe and convenient method of slicing bread they do not make provisions for the angled slicing of bread or a fluid variable adjustment of the side members or the facility of allowing bagels or croissants to be sliced. Further they do not make provisions to allow the blade of the knife extend beneath the bakery item being sliced thus assuring a complete severing of the slice from the remainder of the item. For these reasons and others they are not as efficient as desired.